It is well known to mount a fuel pump within an automobile fuel tank. Typically for in-tank mounted fuel pumps, the fuel tank has an opening for access to the fuel pump. A flange plate covers the opening and has fittings for the fuel line, the fuel return line, and electrical connections leading to the fuel pump. The fuel pump is supported within the fuel tank by a bracket or other rigid member attached to the flange plate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,867 (Dockery) discloses such a mounting for an electric fuel pump on a rigid metal return fuel conduit including a plastic support with a center body and a pair of integral flexible arms for clamping the fuel pump to the center body. The rigid metal return fuel conduit may not, however, adequately absorb energy imparted to it from a load originating from the bottom of the fuel tank. As a result, the energy from a bottom load may be transferred to the flange plate perhaps causing it to become misaligned with the top of the fuel tank.